The best I am
by Arpazia
Summary: Obito. Kakashi. RinNot updated
1. Chapter 1

when I talk of the Yondaime, he is not yet the hokage...but since i have no idea what his name is, i shall use Yondaime, or yellow flash etc...Once we find out what his name is, we will play...insert name here...lol.

I also dont know where I am going with this, its just something that I am writing. So yay!

I do not own Naruto, just thought I would say that. :P and yeah!

* * *

Obito traced his right index finger along the desktop, his left elbow on the table top, chin resting on his hand. His feet were crossed casually under the desk while he slumped forward, chewing absently on his tooth pick while Sensei droaned on about the proper posture for throwing shuriken. Classes were so boring, Obito liked to think of himself as a hands on type person. Who cares about posture? What mattered the most was if you could throw the damn Shuriken, wasn't it?

Glancing to his side, cheeks and lips smooshing slightly as he still held his chin in his hand, he watched the ever popular Hatake Kakashi as he sat at the front of the class, always there giving the correct answers to every fricken question. He seriously pissed Obito off. As if on cue, Kakashi raised his hand and began to explain more in depth than the Sensei had, about the art of using the Shuriken.

"Show off." Obito murmured into the palm of his hand which earned him a glare from the girl sitting next to him.

Brows furrowed, Obito shrugged and slumped over his desk, arms outstretched over the top of the counter. It was such a long day, when would this class ever be over? They had all graduated from the Academy already, what was the point in a review? He knew it all anyway. Or, he thought it knew it all. Well, okay, even if he didn't remember everything, it was sure to come back to him once he was in a real life situation.

" I'll call the new gennin teams" The teacher shook his paper work in Obito's direction, as the Uchiha kid was obviously taking this time for a nap.

"Hmph..." Obito sat up staight in his chair and crossed his arms. Finally something interesting was going to happen. Adjusting his goggles, which were pushed back over his forehead protector, Obito glanced sidelong at the girl who had glared at him before. _I hope that I get to be on her team, maybe then we can get ot know each other...maybe then I'll actually talk to her._

He didnt realise that he was staring until the girl thwapped him upside the head, hissing his name and for him to pay more attention. Sensei called his name twice already while he was lost thinking lovely things about the girl next to him. He didnt even know her name, but she was so pretty. Light brown hair, green eyes, pretty pouty lips...

"Eh?"

"Uchiha Obito...Hatake Kakashi..." at the second name Obito stood up, his chair screeching on the floor as it was pushed backwards blocking out part of what sensei was saying. "...Rin"

"Wait, this isnt fair! " Obito pleaded, holding his hands out. "Hatake is a Chuunin! I still dont understand why he's in this class anyway"

The teacher sighed, knowing he would get this kind of reaction from the impossible Uchiha boy. " There are no Chuunin his age for him to team up with, The Hokage himself has personally requested that he take on missions with a team at his own age..."

Up at the front of the class, a masked kakashi leaned forward, his arms crossed on the desktop. He wasn't too pleased with the descsion to place him with two gennin. He had been training on his own since he was six years old, where did Sandaime get off in thinking he would be able to strengthen his skills with a Gennin team.

"Also. To make things interesting, I guess, your new Sensei has requested that he train the best and the worst in the class. Which, Obito, happens to include you and Kakashi." Sensei sighed and moved on, calling out the other teams before Obito could say another word.

From the back of the classroom, Obito glared at the back of that grey spiky haired head. The mask was pissing him off, the whole outfit was stupid. He liked to think he had some kind of fashion sense, black and orange went way better together.

"I can't belive I'm on Kakashi-kun's team..." The pretty girl next to Obito whispered to herself.

"You're Rin?" His eyes went wide, finally, he knew this girl's name. Blinking, he looked from her to Kakashi at the front of the room, then back to Rin again. Great. Of course she liked Kakashi, everyone liked Kakashi.

He lowered his eyes, and slumped forward. Of course. Who would like Uchiha Obito? The Uchiha's greatest embarrassement? Chronically late, lame and uncreative excuses, lowest scores in the class, barely made it to Gennin. He wasn't surprised that Rin liked Kakashi, almost every girl in the class adored the stuck up Chuunin. _Well, hes not my superior! I'll prove to him that I can do exactly what he can, and more!_

Up at the font of the class a blonde man poked his head into the class room, his grin was wide and showed his excitement. It was his first time as a Gennin teacher. He didnt have to meet up with his new team until tomorrow, but he couldn't wait. Kakashi he had already met a couple of times. The boy was the son of Konoha's white fang, of course he would pass though the ranks quickly, it was expected from a genius. Yondaime specifically asked to have him on the team at Third Hokage's request, and partly because he was curious about what the boy could do himself.

The blonde man placed his eyes on the boy dressed in black, even though his face was covered, the boy looked bored. Perhaps it was the eyes, which were half open, and slightly unimpressed. He was such a stickler for rules and procedure, and ceased being a boy once his father died. Kakashi was trying to hard to become a man, and he was only twelve years old. If he could, Yondaime wanted to give Kakashi the chance to have a childhood while he still had some time left.

Scratching his head, the yellow flash glanced upwards to the back of the class room where there sat a fuming Uchiha and the only girl on his team, Rin. Yondaime was also concerned for the Uchiha kid just as much as he was worried for the Hatake boy. This one didn't seem to have any real talent as of yet, his family were on the brink of disowning the boy because he brought the clan much embarrassment. Yondaime did not understand the Uchiha clan. Just because one of their own did not excel right away, did not mean that they were worthless. But, then again, the Uchiha clan was a very mysterious one, so were the Hyuuga's, and pretty much the rest of Konoha's old clans.

Well, hopefully he would be able to shape the boy into an honorable Shinobi. One who understand the power of teamwork and friendship. Somehow it didn't seem that it would be very hard to do. In the case of Hatake Kakashi, that was another issue altogether.

The girl. Yondaime did not know much of her, only that her family consisted of some of the most powerful healing Shibobi he had ever known. He did not know if the rumor was true, but he was told that she was related to one of the legendary Sannin, Tsunade-sama, once a team mate of his former Sensei.

"Ah, Yondaime! come to see your new students so soon?" The class Sensei held out a scroll to the blonde man.

"Heh." The yellow flash received the scroll while flushing slightly. It was embarassing. To others jounin training gennin this year, this was nothing new, but this was his first time, he couldn;t help be be excited about it.

"Have something to say to your new team before you meet up tomorrow..." The other man smirked, knowing Yondaime must be feeling a little out of place in a class room.

"Uh.." He did not come here with anything to say to his new students, perhaps he should have, he would have looked a little more intelligent. It would have also kept Kakashi from rolling his eyes, and Obito from throwing his hands up in the air while Rin looked on with rosy cheeks. It was as if she were embarrassed for him. "Well..."

"Dont be shy..." Sensei smirked patting the flushed jounin on the shoulder. Everyone picked on the yellow flash, but it was all in good humor. It was easy to get this shinobi to blush, although it was just as easy to get him to laugh. He was such a bright character.

"Ano...I look forward to getting to know you..." The jounin rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, well...we will meet tomorrow..." With that he promptly left the classroom before the sensei could get him to say anything more. That was enough. He didnt want to know what his team thought of him right now. It was an awkward moment, he wasn't prepared. Tomorrow he would be, tomorrow was the bells test.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning the yellow flash sat patiently on the small bridge between the main road and the market place. It was a sunny morning, early yet, but he could tell it would be a nice warm day. Perfect weather for training. It wasn't too hot, and yet it wasn't cold either. Swinging his legs slighly while sitting on the railing, he watched a young girl approach. It was Rin, daughter of the medical nin. She was early, even though it looked as though she had to drag herself out of bed.

"Ohayo" He lifted his hand in greeting, watching the young girl sleeply stand in front of him.

"Good morning Sensei..." Rin yawned, blinked a couple of times before looking around. He wasn't here yet, that was odd, she pictured kakashi the type to be early. "ano... Has he arrived yet?"

"Mm..." Yondaime raised his brows for moment, then pressed his lips together, glancing upwards at the sky.He knew that she wasnt talking about the Uchiha, It was obvious by the way she looked at him in the classroom yesterday that she was asking about Kakashi. For a moment he was silent watching the sun. "No. But, you are early after all."

Rin looked off to the side, shrugging her shoulders timidly. "It just seemed like he would be the type to be early..."

Yondaime smirked watching a flash of black move over the rooftops. Kakashi wasn't the type to be late, and yet, he wasn't the type to be early either, he arrived precicely on time. He should have expected this from the boy.

"Oh!" Rin placed her hands together, eyes looking up in the same direction as her sensei.

Kakashi leapt down from the closest roof top, one hand pressed down against the wooden bridge to steady himself as he slowly stood, brushing dust from his shoulder. This greatly impressed Rin, whose smile surpassed even her Sensei's largest grin. That was a pretty big smile.

"Kakashi-kun! I almost thought you were going to be late..." She closed her eyes happily, teasing the chuunin in a friendly manner.

"I'm never late..."The grey haired shinobi said flatly, looking from Rin to yondaime. "...are we ready to go?"

"there is still one more member of this team..." The yellow flash glanced upwards at the sky, if the stories of Uchiha Obito were true, they were in for a wait. Luckily he called the group earlier than her normally would to give the boy some time. Yondaime wasn't as strict as some of the other jounin teachers.

"He's obviously late..." Kakashi crossed his arms leaning against the railking opposite of his sensei.

"Obito is always late..." Rin took a step forward, blushed then spun around to face the other way. She didn't have the courage just yet to stand close to Kakashi-kun. If only he would give her a sign, like a smile maybe, then she would know if it was okay to approach him. Afterall, she didn't want to annoy him, or get in his space.

"Does this happen often?" Yondaime hopped down from the bridge railing, placing his hands on his hips while looking about the area.

"Almost everyday..." Rin brought a finger to her lips, there wasn't a day that she could remember him ever being early. Of course, there was that one day where he arrived on time, but he had the flu and had to be sent home anyway. It was as if he was too sick he forgot to be late.

"How long is he...usually..." The blonde Jounin sighed, leaning back against the railing, staring back at Kakashi who simply looked right back at him.

"Hmm, depends..." Rin tilted her head to the side watching the two upper shinobi stare at each other. "I would hope he will not be too much longer, he was excited about getting out of the classroom and into feild training." She had to sit next to the kid all year, he didn't really talk much to her, but he did talk a lot to himself. He also liked to boast to the other students in the classroom, and everyday he would come in complaining how the academy wasn't the same as a real battle situation. She never really thought about why he didnt talk to her, they did sit next to each other afterall. Perhaps he was shy...?

"Sorry sorry!" A voice came from down the street. Kakashi, Rin and Yondaime all looked up at the same time catching Obito waving his hands while running down the road. They all watched until he arrived on the bridge, thats when Kakashi looked away, he didn't care what the boy's excuse was this time.

"There was this cat, stuck in a tree!" Obito exclaimed opening his arms, gesturing wildly. "and this old lady was at the bottom, and she was all like, 'oooh save my poor kitty' and of course, as a Konoha shinobi I had to help her out!"

"mmmhmm.." Rin rolled her eyes. "You told that one two weeks ago, remember? and the Sensei scolded you because you used that one the previous month."

"No, but this time it was true!" The boy looked totally serious, but then he looked serious every single time. Almost as if he told him self over and over that this was the truth and belived himself. It was good that he could keep a serious face, perhaps he could be useful afterall, especially in missions where he may have to lie.

Obito cracked half a grin, then shook his head, continuing on about how he saved the kitty cat. Rin sighed, or maybe not.

"Well, you are here now...thats all that matters right?" Yondaime smirked, but it faded as he caught Kakashi;s cold glare. This kid, he could tell already, was going to be a joy to train. yessah, feel the sarcasm. He brought a hand up to his chin. "Well...may as well get to know you all, tell me your name, and, something interesting about yourself, dreams, likes, dislikes...Rin?"

"ano..." The girl flushed looking down at her feet for a moment, gathering her thoughts. Something interesting? "My name is Rin. My family are all medical ninja, and I plan to take up the practice. I guess that is my dream...I like flowers, especially wild dasies, my favorite herb is Lavender, it calms the senses. I dislike chocolate and winter."

"You dont like chocolate!" Obito all but freaked out.

"How about you go next Obito" Yondaime chuckled.

"Well, first of all, I love chocolate! " He smirked, tilting his head upwards.

_Perhaps that's why he is always so hyper_, Rin thought to herself. She glanced at Kakashi for a moment to see if he was paying any attention. It appeared as if he were thinking of other things, but he was actually listening to every word that was being said. Frowning, Rin looked back to Obito. For some odd reason she was actually interested in what the boy had to say.

"My name is Obito. I am from the Uchiha clan, but thats not too interesting..." He chewed on his bottom lip. Most of the uchiha hated him anyway. He was proud of be Uchiha, but they weren't proud of him. For a moment he was silent, thinking about what to say, and what not to say. It wasn't like him to think things though like this, but there were also certain things he wanted eveyone to know, and other things he wanted to keep to himself. Like the fact that he has not yet learned to use sharingan. "ano...My dream is to become a great Shinobi...I like...I like this toothpick!"

He held out a small toothpick, smiled proudly and stuck it back in his mouth. He had seen Shiranui Genma, the fifteen year old chuunin, chewing on a really long toothpick one day and thought it was cool. Though, Obito didn;t have one in his mouth nearly as much as the other did. "I also like to read...uh"

Kakashi smirked under his mask, he didnt picture Obito as a type to curl up with a good book. Feh. What good were books for anyway? "...books are no good. Its just fantasy.."

"Of course it is!" Obito shouted to the masked Chuunin. "Very good fantasy if you ask me..." The boy blushed and shook his head, he told them that he read books, he wasn;t going to tell them just what kind of books.

"Hmph..." Kakashi crossed his arms.

"I disklike arrogant people who think they are superior than everyone else..." Obito glared at Kakashi. At least the shinobi did not wear his chuunin vest today, that would have just pissed Obito off even more.

"Okay, thats enough Obito...Kakashi, what about you?" Yondaime sighed. Along with traing he wanted to teach his team about friendship and teamwork. He wanted them to be kids while they still had the chance, he did plan some fun missions along with the serious ones. However, by the looks of it, it was going to be more difficult than expected.

"I am Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes or dislikes. As for my dream...I have a few hobbies..." The boy trailed off.

"well, we already know your name..." Obito huffed.

As much as she found herself interested in what Obito had to say about himself, Rin had been waiting for this moment for what seemed like forever. She couldn;t help but feel disapointed in Kakashi's answer. He was just a mysterious person, all she wanted to do was get to know him better.

"ano..Kakashi-kun..." She raised her hand timidly to ask him what his dream was, as it seemed like he was going to say something, and just forgot...perhaps? But the boy was already walking away, crossing the bridge and heading out. Did Sensei dismiss the group? Immediately she looked up to Yondaime.

"Well...everyone follow Kakashi..." the blonde jounin sighed. He was pretty easy going, if Kakashi wanted to lead the way to the training ground, then he could lead the way. Yondaime was going to take the group there anyway. "Today is your first day of training..."

"Training?" Obito took up the rear, following behind Yondaime, while Rin ran after Kakashi.

"Hai."

"Arent we supposed to be starting missions? I mean, training is good and all, but I want to get out there as soon as possible. I'm going to prove to Kakashi, and all the Uchiha that I'm not really a loser. This is my chance! I wasn't so good in the academy, but this is diffrent!" Obito moved to walk next to his sensei. Sensei seemed like a nice enough guy, although Obito wasnt sure if he was going to let Kakashi get away with everything. I mean, just walking off like that, without any word! how arrogant!

"Mmhmm..well, this is just one more test you need to go though. My Sensei, Jiraiya-sama used this technique on my gennin team, and he learned this from his sensei, Hokage-sama"

"Well, whatever it is I'm going to show you that I'm not a drop out!" Obito grinned before waving to his sensei, running off to catch up with Rin and Kakashi at the training grounds.

Konoha's yellow flash smirked to himself, producing two small bells from his pocket. He knew Obito had it in him to become a great Ninja, he also had faith that Kakashi would lighten up eventually and that Rin would become a wonderful medic Kunochi. However, this was a test passed down to him from some of the greasted Shinobi he had ever known, it would teach them to act like a team. Yondaime hoped it would bring kakashi and obito together, without teamwork then they would not be able to succeed.

In the open field the three students stood in a semi circle around their Sensei who held out two little bells. Obito looked on with confusion, his face showing every emotion that went though his mind when Yodaime revealed the bells. First it was confusion, then his fact kind of contorted into one of deep thought, before his brows furrowed in anger, because he could not figure out what was meant by this.

Kakashi's mask hid his expression, but he too was also confused.

Rin instead of showing her confusion, chewed on the inside of her mouth , trying to mask her emotions, trying to play as if she understood yondaime's meaning all along. It wasn't working.

"Understand?" The yellow flash tied the two bells to the front of his flak jacket.

"no..." Obito simply blinked, while Kakashi and Rin both hoped that their Sensei would explain this all again.

Yondaime smirked. "Its simple. You try and get the bells from me. Those who manage to get them will pass, the ones who do not will be sent back to the Academy. It may only be one of you, or two, or all three..."

Rin thought about this, and decided that it really did not make too much sense. Why would he only have two bells, the game wasn't very fair. Yondaime seemed like a fair man, was there something else he wanted them to learn?

"Don't worry, I'll get one of those bells..." Obito blurted out which got him a glare from Kakashi.

"Here is a little hint. Think underneath the underneath." Yondaime took a step backwards and crossed his arms. " well...?"

"well what?" Obito stood where he was, staring at the blonde man as if he had grown two heads. _What was he trying to get us to do? I mean, did he want them to hide and attack him?Or just attack full out? underneath the underneath, what was that supposed to mean?_

"well, try to get the bells.."

"ano, sensei, there are only two?" Rin spoke up for both the boys who were too stubborn to ask themselves.

"Yes..." Yondaime raised his brows at the girl. Hopefully she would understand soon, if not, he wasn't sure what to do with them. he expected Kakashi to be the first to understand, but obviously he was just as clueless as the Uchiha kid.

"Hmph..." The Uchiha wasnt pleased, no, he wasn't pleased at all.

Kakashi watched the other boy thoughtfully. _What was he going to do then? Attack head on, or run off to plan an ambush? _Gazing upwards the chuunin weighed his options. Attacking head on would be foolish, but Sensei would be expecting a surprise attack, so he would have all his defenses up. The best way to beat him would to perhaps have Rin and Obito on either side and attack him pincer style. But...there were only two bells...Did he expect them to work together when one of them was obviously going back to the academy?

The jounin teacher watched while Kakashi seemed to have lost himself in thought, his arms were crossed over his lower stomach casually. He could also sense a sneaky Uchiha creeping around to his backside, probably thought he didn't know he was there, simply because he wasn't looking.

"Obito..." The yellow flash said flatly, somewhat annoyed. It wasn't often that he became annoyed, but he had thought the kid had more sense than this.

"what...I was just going over here to think of a plan..." The boy protested, leaping suddenly into the bushes, shaking them around. Birds flew out from the trees, and Rin scrunched her nose watching the loud gennin. She had not made any moves as of yet, she was more concerned about what Kakashi was thinking. Or so thats what Yondaime figured. He saw her concerned glances to the chuunin, and hoped that she would think more for herself.

Back in the bushes, Obito chewed on his thumb nail. He wasnt a nail biter but this situation was a tough one. He knew he didnt have the smarts in him to plan an attack, he knew that he had a great chance of failing here, since he failed at everything else. But for once, he wanted to succeed, for once he didnt want to be the fool.

"psst!" He waved his hands to his two team mates. Rin simply blinked and looked to Kakashi. The chuunin lazily glanced towards the bushes that Obito sat within and sighed wondering what the other wanted. For a second he was just going to ignore the boy, but something told him to go over there and find out what the kid wanted. Rin followed of course.

This had to be the worst thing he could do in all his twelve years... but Obito knew he had to do it. It felt horrible, but it was the only way, he could think, of getting those bells from sensei's jacket. "ano, Kakashi, Rin...maybe we could...you know...work together?" He shuddered after saying those words...working together with Kakashi?...ugghhh

It had crossed Kakashi's mind earlier that they should all work together, but he wasn't about to ask the others for help. It would be like Obito to ask for help. But, even though Kakashi belived the boy should be able to do things on his own, he wasn't so sure they could all take on a jounin by themselves. He became quiet, thinking this all though, which was beginning to irritate Obito.

"Do you have to analize everything?" The uchiha snapped. "I could do this on my own if I wanted to, but I figured I would give you a chance to have me helping you out..."

"You're right Obito..." Rin mumbled.

"I am!" The boy's voice came out almost as a squeak, which caused him to cover his mouth with his hands. Damn puberty. Coughing, he calmed himself. "Of course I am..."

Sighing, Rin glanced over that the Jounin standing out in the open. "Working together. There is no way to get those bells if we dont help each other out."

"Hmph..." It was Kakashi. Which surprised Rin, she was sure it would have been Obito to protest. Then again, he was the one who asked for help in the first place.

"Lets give it a try Kakashi..." The girl pushed herself up from the ground and peeked over the bushes one more and gasped. Yondaime was gone. "He's gone..."

"What!" Obito stood up now as well, twigs and leaves stuck in his already messy short hair.

"You two..." Kakashi shouted leaping forward his arms outstretched pushing the two gennin down on the ground. As soon as they hit the dirt, three kunai's flew overhead, one of them grazing past Rin's hair. She watched, in slow motion as a lock of her hair flew away in the breeze, and then she felt the impact of her shoulder hitting the ground.

Obito scrambled to his feet, searching for the attacker. Yondaime wasn't supposed to attack them, was he? They needed time to think, how could he expect them to form a plan in that short time. "What the? Sensei! thats not fair!" He stomped his foot, growing more frustrated by the minute.

The yellow flash laughed from overhead. "Got bored...you guys, hurry up and steal these bells!" With that, Yondaime leapt down from the trees and resumed standing in the open feild, his students gawking at him in horror.

_How did he move so fast?_ Obito blinked. One second he was lazily walking cricles in the field, the next he was up the the tree throwing kunai. _Suppose there was a reason as to why he was called Konoha's yellow flash._ "Hmph...lets just do this..."

"Fine. Rin, You sneak over to the other side" Kakashi pointed to a tree. "I will take up that side, Obito...you stay here, and...try to be quiet..."

"Huh! what! Why can't I move to the otherside, and you stay here?" The boy was furious. He wanted to go into stealth mode and trick their Sensei with his awesome abilities. Well, okay, they weren't awesome just yet, but he was just so sure that once he begun, then everything would fall in to place.

"Because...you will make too much noise.." The boy in the mask simply stated, smirking . It didnt matter if he held a straight face or not, Obito most likely belived that Kakashi kept a permanent smirk on all of the time anyway.

"What! what are you talking about! ..." Obito started but stoped upbrutly when RIn';s hand covered his mouth. For a moment he paused, wondering what was happening, then blushed when he realized that it was the girl who had placed her delicate hand on his mouth.

"Just shut up and listen to what Kakashi says..." Rin whispered, her voice forceful. She was sure kakashi's idea would work, and quickly forgot that the idea to work together had been originally Obito's.

Not wanting to argue with her, Obito nodded, The girl released her hand form his mouth, and left to take her place on the other side of their Sensei. Obito watched along side Kakashi as the girl expertly took her position. Yondaime didn't even turn to look, instead the blonde sensei gazed lazily up at the clouds rolling by.

"When you see me give the signal, we all attack at once, got it..." Kakashi lifted his hand and shook it with two fingers pressed together before taking off round the otherside of Yondaime.

Obito pouted slightly and crossed his arms, sitting back in the bushes to watch. Why did those two get to go out, and he had to stay here. Wouldn't it be best if he moved to another location himself, afterall Sensei saw them all gather up here. hmph. _So what am I going to do when I attack?_ The boy pulled a kunai out from the pouch on his right leg, spinning it around on his finger. _Use kunai? Or my fists? Hmm, no..._He looked at his gloved covered hands,there was a piece of metal on his knuckles, it certainly wouldn't hurt to use his fists, but Obito wanted to use something much more cooler than that. He wanted to use his sharingan.

That was something he left out earlier today when speaking about himself to his new team. He had not yet figured out how to activate his clans most powerful weapon. He had it within him, he knew this, but as of yet the gennin could not figure out for the life of him how to get it to work. Other people, mostly those who were not Uchiha, told him that he was probably too young to use it anyway, that some Uchiha only learn when they are in their late teens. But, lately, the young of the Uchiha clan were activating it earlier and earlier. Obito's younger cousin could use sharingan at the age of 10, and then there was the boy who lived next door, a distant cousin, who was only 7. Father had learned how to use it at the age of 12...perhaps thats why he was so upset, figuring if Obito did not learn by this age, that he never would.

Obito's argument was the fact that his grand father, his fathers father, only learned how to use his sharingan at the age of 17. Grand father turned out to be one of the most powerful elders of the clan. He attended secret clan meetings even! He was well known, and understood the most what Obito was going though. it was grand father who taught Obito how to use fire jutsu's after all...and supported him no matter what.

_"It's not good enough..." Obito fell backwards onto the wooden plat forms of the dock. Beside him stood his grand father, who watched quietly with his chin in his hand._

_"You just need some more practice..." The older man nodded to himself, grunting softly,_

_"But that was pathetic! It didnt even reach across the water..." The boy had expected too much on his first try. _

_"You haven't enough chakara in you to complete the jutsu, but you are on your way. I didn't even learn this jutsu until I was 13..." He placed his hand on Obito's shoulder looking out at the water front. "I suppose...you're generation is learning younger and younger...no time for a childhood. I understand the need for new shinobi, but..."_

_"Don't worry grand pa! I may be young, but I will become a great Ninja! maybe even surpass you!"_

There was the signal, Obito flew into action gripping the kunai he had been playing with earlier aiming it towards his Sensei. Opening his mouth, he cried out, a battle yell of sorts and leapt towards Yondaime. He didn't hear anything but his own heart thumping in his ears, didn't see anyone except for his target who moved in a slow motion kind of way. The yellow flash twisted around, extending his arms, his hands making contact with Obito's stomach. The next thing the Uchiha knew, he was laying on his back, hearing, not seeing, Kakashi and Rin collapsing next to him in the grass.

Not one to be beaten by a simple shove, Obito jumped back to this feet and stood for a long moment eyeing his sensei. Yondaime didn't know what was coming. Smirking, the boy placed his hands together beginning a seal that he knew well. It was a long shot, but he had to try.

Yondaime watched the seal, unsure of what it was at first until he saw the seal of the tiger, he knew right off it was a fire seal. Uchiha or not, the kid should not have had enough chakara to pull it off, especially if it was true that he could barely make a clone of himself (note - Obito's clones were much better looking than Naruto's however, lol)

Well, they didn't call him the yellow flash for nothing.

Obito was sure that he had him, even though his chakara was everywhere, the fire that appeared to of been blowing from his mouth hit the spot where yondaime was standing. This earned him a gasp from Rin, and a grunt from Kakashi. Obito wasn't doing this to show off, but he did appreciate the reactions from his comrades. Defiant smirk, he lowered his hands to his sides, waiting for the smoke to clear. He didn't intend to kill his Sensei, infact, he was sure that the jounin had his own tricks up his sleeve, but he did hope to give yondaime a run for his money.

"Boo!" It was their Sensei's voice from behind the three of them.

Obito tipped over onto his side, twitching slightly. Kakashi sighed and lay back in the grass. Rin blushed and brought a hand up to her mouth, she was sure the plan would work. Now they were all going to be sent back to the academy. But it wasn't anyone's fault really. Surprisingly she wasn't angry with Obito. Infact, compared to Kakashi, he was more impressive one. Maybe she expected too much from the masked boy because he was chuunin.

"This is stupid. Do you think gennin could fight against a jounin and pass!" Obito was sitting up now, obviously tired out by the small jutsu. His chakra already low.

"I'm a chuunin..." Kakashi muttered, but Obito ignored the other boy.

"hm...you all pass..." Yondaime smirked. He was sure this would throw them off. Also, he made a mental note to help Obito with his chakara molding skills.

"Pa..." Rin began.

Obito finished. "..ss..?"

"Yup" The grinning jounin removed the bells from his flak jacket and held them. "You may not have succeded in getting these bells, but you've certainly shown me that you can put things aside and work as a team. That is what this test was all about."

"Awesome!" Obio jumped to his feet, his energy returning to him in one large burst. This was wonderful news!

Standing now, Kakashi held his hand out to Rin and helped her up, while Obito leapt around the feild. Yondaime watched the Uchiha boy leap and jump around, thinking to himself that he certainly was a black sheep afterall. It wasn't often you saw such an enthusiastic Uchiha.

"Well. I would give you tomorrow off, but missions are coming in like never before. We will be taking a C rank mission so I expect you to meet here at about eleven in the morning" The yellow flash informed his team.

"C ranked. Already?" It was Rin who had spoken, but regretted it immediatly. Both Obito and Kakashi gave her these looks, as if to say 'what are you talking about,already?'. Loweing her eyes, she sighed. Well, to her if felt a little early, and then at the same time she was pleased that her teacher thought their group good enough to take a C rank as their first mission.

"Tomorrow we'll meet on the bridge..." Yondaime waved his hand and wandered off. "Ja mata ne!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey. Didnt think people were still reading! I'm at a loss for ideas, so maybe you can leave some in reviews. :)

This chapter I had written up already, but just never posted. bows to ichigo-dattebayo sumimasen...

* * *

Obito sat by himself on the grass in the park, his goggles over his eyes, sheilding them from the noonday sun. Chewing on his toothpick, he lay back on the ground, crossing a leg over the other, hands crossed behind his head. The clouds were fun to watch, he often did this to pass the time, since he really had no friends hang out with. Even his little brother and sister refused to spend time wth him.

Heaving a sigh, Obito reached out to the side picking a lone daisy. He begun to twirl it around between his fingers out of boredom. It could have been any flower that he plucked out of the ground, it didn't matter to him. Obito didn't really care much for flowers, but there was someone who did. Someone liked dasies.

His brow furrowed in thought. _Who was it that said she liked dasies? Rin? _Obito sat up quickly, looking at the daisy in his hand a small smile crossing over his face. Maybe if he brought her a flower she would start to like him? Kakashi would never do that, besides, Obito was sure that that idiot didn't even like girls. A devilish smile replaced the former sweet one as plots ran though his head on how to expose Kakashi as being on the girls team.

_If I can do that_, Obito thought, _then Rin will forget about him and start to like me_. But that wasn't the real reason, no, Obito was going to stop Kakashi from leading all those girls on. He was never going to pick a girl, because Kakashi prefered boys. Snickering, the boy with the goggles got up from his place in the grass, placed the daisy in his front pocket. It was time to head off to the bridge to meet his team mates, he would give Rin the flower then.

Humming a tune, with his arms clasped behind his back, Obito stroled along, leaving the park, getting on to the main road. It was a busy day in the market, people were running to and fro, but Obito didn't mind the hustle and bustle. As much as he enjoyed watching the clouds go by in the park, he was often dreaming about a faster paced life.

"Obito-kun!" A shout came from across the street.

Obito knew it wasn't anyone from his family, no one called out to him in such a friendly way save for his own grand father. However, none of the Uchiha, except for himself, really went shopping in this district. The uchiha had their own market, their own everything.

"Konnichiwa, Ojisan" Obito waved to the old man sitting on an old barrel in front of an antique shop.

"Where are you off to today Obito?" The old man gestured to the barrel on the opposite side of a small table, on top of which was a chess board, the pieces were all carved in the shapes of a midiveial court, complete with decorated king and queen. Everything was all set up to play a new game.

"To meet my sensei and team, we're taking a c rank misson today." The boy ploped down across from the old man. Eveyone but the Uchiha absolutley loved Obito. He was a friendly young man who didnt mind giving a hand to anyone who needed it. No one outside of Uchiha understood why that clan treated him so poorly.

"Have time for a game of chess?" Ojisan, who was really named Tanaka Eji, smiled a toothless grin. He was the owner of the antique shop, but his wife was inside taking care of business at the moment, which gave him some free time.

"Ah.." Obito rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, maybe one game." It was hard to say no to Tanaka-san, all he wanted was some company.

"Good." The old man began the game by moving a pawn.

Three hours and 5 minutes later Obito watched as his royal family bit the dust. He was never good at strategy, but he did manage to stay in the game for much longer than usual, which was an acheivement. He never won against Tanaka-san, but the time spent with the old man was prize enough. Obito liked to make other people happy, and enjoyed the feeling when they smiled at him, and told him he was a good kid. Obviously he didn't get enough encouragement at home.

"You are getting better with strategy..." The old man complimented, smiling a friendly grin. Eji liked Obito, playing chess with him wasnt his only reason to spend time with the young man, it was his way of getting the kid to think more strategicaly. It wasn't millitary traning, but the old man hoped it would help Obito with his planning and attack skills. Tanaka-san had been a strong jounin when he was in his prime, of course, Obito didn't know this.

"One day I will beat you..." The Uchiha bowed. "But I have to be going, I can't wait for my first mission!"

"You go on then..." Eji waved and winked at the boy.

"Hai! See you later Ojisan!" Obito waved running down the Konoha streets, bumping into people, nearly sending a man with a armload of boxes flying into a group of girl guides. His whole way though the market crowd, the old man could hear Obito shouting, sumimasen, excuse me!

Tanaka-san lowered his head and shook it. "Why didn't he tell me that he was late?"

Yondaime was at his usual place, sitting on the bridge railing, legs dangling over the side while he watched Rin attempt to share her lunch with a grumpy Kakashi. He had told them to meet at eleven, as they had to be in the mission room by 2pm. At one point he ponderd the idea of just telling Obito an earlier time, and have the other two come along later. But Kakashi did not seem to have a lot of patience when it came to waiting on Obito, and so he decided that the waiting would serve as training as well. There were many missons where all they would be doing is hide out and wait.

"Um...Kakashi-kun?" Rin grinned from ear to ear holding a piece of sushi out with her chop sticks. "..are you sure you dont want to have any?"

"mmm..." The chuunin grunted shifting his weight, and crossing his arms. He had been leaning against the railing, while Rin sat on her knees just below. "Aready ate..."

Rin nodded a couple of times and ate the sushi that she had made herself earlier that morning. It was now past noon, they had been waiting for such a long time for that idiot Uchiha to show up. "You haven't had any lunch though..."

"You are right Rin..." Yondaime smiled placing his hands on his thighs. "A Shinobi cannot function without a healty diet. May as well take her up on the offer..." He closed his eyes, still grinning while his own stomach made a funny sound. Chucking, he thought to himself that he better take his own advice and eat breakfast more often, as from the looks of it he would spend most of his time waiting on the Uchiha boy.

"Sensei!" Rin giggled and held up her lunch pack and a new pair of wooden chop sticks.

"Thank you Rin" The blonde man pleasently took the chop sticks and plucked a piece of sushi from the tray, popping it into his mouth. "Mmm, did you make this yourself?" He asked with his mouth full.

"I did!" Her face flushed.

"Kakashi try some" Yondaime attempted to get Kakashi out of that foul mood, and to participate a little more. Obviously the girl, Rin, but a lot of effort into making the sushi.

Grunting, Kakashi took the chop sticks and did as he was told. He only did this because his Sensei had asked him to. However, as he chewed the rolled rice, fish and nori, he came to the conclusion that this wasn't just your average sushi. There was something about it, it...it was good. With a frown, Kakashi glanced downwards as his belly began to rumble just like that of his Sensei. He felt his cheeks burn red, but thanks to the mask he wore, no one knew.

"Its good..." Was all he said.

Rin, very pleased with this, and hearing his belly rumble, held out the tray so that Kakashi could take as much as he pleased. To her surprise he actully reached out with his chop sticks and took another roll.

About plop it in his mouth, the group heard a yelp coming from down the street, it was the sound of a young boy screaming that he was sorry, and that he would pay for the broken window. Broken window? Kakashi slowly turned to look down the street, and was totally caught off guard when Obito ran right into him, sending the sushi flying on to Rin's forhead. The girl didnt even have time to blink when she heard a spash.

Disgusted, she threw the piece of sushi off of her head and peered into the river below. Obito was half over the bridge railing, balancing there on on his stomach, while Kakashi immerged from the brook below. His grey hair matted to his head, and eyes practially shooting daggers at the klutzy Uchiha.

"Whooah...wait..Kk.KkkKakashi!" Obito leapt back and began to shake his hands at the pissed off chuunin."it was an accident...an acci-dent..."

"Well, now that you are here Obito, how about we head off to the mission room?" Yondaime interupted, seeing as this may result in a fight. The look on Kakashi's face wasn't a pleasant one, better he intevene now. He didn't need poor Obito in the hospital before even receiving his first mission.

"Are you alright kakashi?" Rin was already at the river bank, holding her hand out for the boy in the water. Obito had not even seen her move, she was fast. The Uchiha watched as Kakashi actually took the girl's hand, and allowed her to help him out of the water. That was surprising.

Obito pouted just a little, it wasn't fair.Wasn't fair at all! Kakashi wasn't supposed to be nice to Rin. He continued to watch while the girl affectionately used the cloth she had brought along with her lunch, to wipe the water from kakashi's face. With eyes lowered, Obito removed the daisy from his front pocket, looking it over. Was it worth bothering? Well, he had to try. He told himself he would.yessah. He would not give up now!

"ano..Rin?" Obito stood a little ways away from the other two. He had been following yondaime but stopped short, deciding that he would do this and give the flower to Rin. "I saw this...-" He paused...

The girl was totally ignoring him, so was Kakashi. They walked past as if he was not even standing there. His jaw opening slightly, Obito turned to watch the two walk down the street, following their Sensei. Sadly he looked at the daisy and finished what he was going to say, even though Rin was now out of earshot. "and thought of you..."

He clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white, then released the flower, letting it fall to the ground before following behind his team.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the comments. I'll work on what was suggested to me. Some may come in later chapters however. I tried to tone down the Sakura syndrome with Rin (lol) Although this chapter doesn't delve into Obito's feelings very much Itried to towards the end. Like I said, I am just writing, I dont really have too much planned out ahead of time. But, if you all still like it, then I'll still write it, lol.

* * *

Entering the mission room Yondaime raised a hand in greeting to the Hokage who sat behind a long desk.Sandaime was alone, when usually he had two other aid's at his side. Yondaime smiled brightly, and as always that smile was contageous. The old Hokage's eyes squinted in a grin, while Rin mimiced her sensei's smirk. It was hard to say if Kakashi smiled or not, but it was likely that he did not, and Obito stood near the door with his arms crossed a permenant scowl plastered across his face.

An unsure look passed the Hokage's face as he removed his pipe and looked over the team before him. Had they really passed the bells test? The Uchiha boy standing near the door looked to be sulking, while Kakashi stared forward with that lazy look of his,the girl looked to be in awe standing next to Hatake,. Sarutobi noticed their Jounin teacher's grin slowly fade away.

"Sumimasen, sorry..." The blonde man rubbed the back of his head. "They did pass the bells test..."

The third Hokage nodded and decided not to ask why his team was in such a foul mood, it probably had a lot to do with Kakashi being soaking wet, and with the clumsy Uchiha boy at the back of the room. Best to just move on and explain their first mission. "This mission is C ranked. I would be giving a new team like you a D rank, but because of recent events gardening and walking dogs can be put on hold."

Obito snorted.

Sandaime ignored the gennin at the back of the room and held out the papers for the jounin sensei to take. "Your employer is a very wealthy man from Tanzaku city. His name Takeshi Nobu, he is the owner of a casino called The Sundance. Aparenly one of the local gangs have targeted his casino." The hokage coughed, trying to explain this in a simple way as he caught the confused look on Obito's face. The lost Uchiha boy looked from Kakashi to Yondaime, then to Rin, not quite understanding.

" What his letter asks is that I send a team out to find out just who the culprits are so that he can press charges. They manage to rob the place time and again but no one knows just who it is,or what gang they are part of. From what he has described to me, it sounds like these people have similar skills as a genin or chuunin level shinobi. As far as I know there are no missing nin from the hidden leaf involved..."

"Hmph..." It was Obito. "Sounds easy, when do we leave?"

Sandime smirked at the boy across the room, obviously he still did not understand. If he thought that this was going to be an easy mission he had another thing coming. It was possible that they were going to be away from home for quite some time,and it was likely Obito and Rin's first time away from home. What he was asking of them was to go to Tanzaku city and stay there for as long it would take to find out the culprits, however, before any kind of an attack they would have to distinguish wether they are trained shinobi, or just skilled gangsters.

"You will be away from home for quite some time I suspect, I want to know weteher these are trained ninja. If they are, then they will be taken here and dealt with, however, if they are not then your employer will be able to press charges through the regular system."

"Ah. I understand." Yondaime shook his head in understandment. "When should we begin?"

"As soon as possible. It will take you a day or two to reach the city. Once you are there I have registered rooms for you at one of the hotels, its just down the street from the casino. Once you reach your destination I want you all to meet with Takeshi-san and he will most likely explain his situation to you. From there, you will devise a plan...I shall leave it to you."

"Understood. Well." Yondaime turned slowly to face his team. "You all understand?"

"Yeah..." Kakashi was already leaving the room. "Figure out if these guys are Shinobi, then take care of them in the apropriate way."

"Huh?" Obito gave Kakashi a weird look. They were going to fight against ninja? "What? " His head titled to the side.

"Weren't you listening?" It was Rin. She stopped in front of her teammate giving him a weird look, the incident at the river forgoten by now. Rin was never one to hold a grudge, unlike some other grey haired shinobi who we will not mention at this time.

"Erm, well..." Obito glanced upwards...

_"you will be away from home for quite some time i suspect..." The hokage droaned on._

_Obito blinked lazily for one moment, then glared at the back of Kakashi's neck the other. Then his eyes focused on the brown haired girl next to the chuunin. He felt the heat wash over his cheeks. Maybe he really should have kept the flower, they were going on a long trip to some casino. Surely she would forgive him, how long could a person hold a grudge?_

_As much as Obito went on about being ready for this mission, and asking when they were leaving, his mind only picked out certain words. C rank. Casino. Tanzaku city. and gangsters._

"Of course! I was just making sure! now lets go!" There were flames in his eyes, he was ready for this mission. He knew it. His whole body shook with excitement. ...and about the other bits of information, well, he was sure he would learn about that as they traveled. Rin would tell him, or Sensei for sure.

With that said, the hyperactive Uchiha stood tall and walked proudly out of the mission room, smacking directly into some jounin he didn't know.

Hours later the team was meeting up once more, this time near a cement bench at the exit of Konoha, and for once Obito was actually on time. Mainly because Yondaime decided to go along with him to his home to make sure he packed the appropriate things, and to make sure he didnt arrive late. The yellow flash wasn't entirely too sure what Kakashi would do if the Uchiha arrived late again, especially when it was for a misson.

"Okay, ready to go?" Yondaime's smile was brilliant, as if he had not a care in the world. His smile influenced Rin, and she smiled along with her Sensei as the team set off thouhg the large doors protecting Konoha.

"Hai!" Rin flashed her teacher her own smile and the two began to lead the way.

The other two lagged behind, the chuunin slightly ahead of the Uchiha, considering moving up ahead so that he didn't have to be so close to the teams embarassment.

"Ano..Kakashi..." Obito spead up so that he was walking directly beside kakashi. "Do you like Rin?"

It was a question out of no where, actually, Obito had not even planned to ask such a thing. He knew well that Kakashi would likely repremand him for thinking of such trivial things when they were supposed to be on a misson.,but he couldnt help it. He had to know. If he did, then Obito had no choice but to back off...He sighed. "Ne?"

"I like her more than I like you..." Kakashi quickned his pace.

Obito matched the other's pace. "Come on, you can tell me..."

"What does this have to do with our mission?"

"N..nothing, but, I just wanted to know..." Obito pulled his goggles down over his eyes, as he thought he felt some dirt flying around.

"Why is that?" The silver haired boy glanced sidelong at the other, left eye twitching catching the look on the boy's face.

"Just wanted to know, if i should give up on her...you know,because she likes you..." He chewed his lip.

A small smirk twitched at the corners of Kakashi;s lips, he had to look away from Obito or else he would start laughing right in his face. At a time like this, and the kid was talking about silly crushes. There was no time for such things, the mission was all that mattered. Didn't Obito know what type of person he was by now, he should have known better to ask such a stupid question. Half tempted to say yes, Kakashi began to walk faster.

"There are more important things.." With that he left the boy on his own, moving up ahead to join his team.

"Hmph. that doesn't tell me anything,baka." Obito cussed under his breath and followed Kakashi to join his team.

For hours they walked, Rin and Yondaime doing most of the talking. Once in a while Obito would pipe up and add his two cents, but Kakashi remained silent, never letting his guard down. Someone had to do it, Kakashi decided, as it did not seem like the rest of his team were keeping any kind of eye out for attackers.

Yondaime glanced sidelong at the grey haired boy, looking him over before sighing. He too was keeping his eye out, although he wasn't going about it in such a serious way. Yondaime knew from experience that one could be very relaxed and still be on guard, the boy didn't need to look so stiff and serious.

"You can relax Kakashi..." The blonde jounin smiled softly placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I dont sense anyone near by, why dont you talk with us..."

"Yeah, Kakashi. You haven't said a word since we left Konoha" It was Rin, trying along with her sensei to get Kakashi to open up.

"What would I talk about?" he grunted.

Obito walked along on the opposite side of Yondaime glaring at Kakashi but keeping to himself. This was as close as he was going to get to real friends, and if he interupted what Kakashi was going to say then that would be the end of that. Especially his chances with Rin, she'd hate him for sure if he spoke up right now.

At least here, with his team, they didn't constantly put him down, or tell him over and over what an idiot he was. Okay, so sitting out in the sun with his uncle's welding helmet wasn't a good idea, but the weird colours he could see through the mask was awesome! Or, maybe that was sunstroke setting in?

So, maybe he did dumber things that his younger siblings, but he knew he was smarter in other things. Obito looked upwards trying to think of what he was good at that his brother and sister sucked at.

"Ah! Cake, I'm good at baking cakes!..." He exclaimed out of no where, his index finger pointed up. He paused for a second, his team staring at him, but he didn't seem to notice right away. "No, wait, I'm not good at that..."

Yondaime and Rin burst out laughing, and even the stoic Kakashi cracked half a grin, though nobody could ever see it. Just what in the world was Obito talking about just now? cake?

"Obito..." Rin giggled shaking the boy's shoulder. "You can bake a cake?"

Obito blushed a deep red, coughed, then looked the other way. It wasn't the getting caught speaking outloud, it was Rin's hand on his shoulder. She was touching him! He couldn't believe his luck. But she removed it as quickly as she had placed it there.

"Do you mind telling us what you were daydreaming about?" Rin inquired a little further, she was actually quite curious. He looked to determined when he said it, and then, disapointed when he said something about not being able to afterall.

"Maybe later..." The Uchiha sighed. He didn't really want Rin to know that he didn't get along with his siblings, or the rest of his family.

"Okay then"

Easy as that. Obito was kind of hoping she would be somewhat disapointed that he wasn't going to say anything now. Maybe he wont say anything at all if that was the case. Hmph.

"Sensei, should we stop for now..?" It was Kakashi, being the team's know it all, or at least Obito thought him to be mr. fancy pants. However, Obito was ready to stop, and was somewhat glad Kakashi had asked.

"You're right, we'll set up camp for the night. Lets take a look around first and make sure this is a safe area." The blonde jounin pointed towards Kakashi and Obito. Sticking those two together may not be the greatest ideas, but it was in his mind, the more the worked together, perhaps the more they could tolerate eachother.

"Kakashi and Obito go that way, and Rin and I will take this side..." He waited for the groans.

"But, but Sensei!" Obito bounced from one foot to another. "Why do I have to go with HIM"

"My sentiments exactly..." Kakashi muttered, then crossed his arms, but Yondaime simply turned away from the two, told them to stop complaining and went off with Rin.

"Well..." Kakashi moved forward, trying to make the best of a bad situation.

"Well what?" Obito pouted, lifting his chin up. He knew Yondaime probably stuck them together because he felt that Obito needed Kakashi's protection or something like that. Kakashi may have been a decent shinobi, but Obito knew he wasn't as horrible as others preceived him to be. Yondaime could have sent him out with Rin, and he would have been able to protect her! He knew it! What he didn't need was Kakashi trying to save him. Then he'd get all the glory, and the oooh'ing and Aaahh'ing.

"Stop being a brat and come on..." The silver haired chuunin sighed, he wasn't going to wait forever. If Obito continued to act like a baby then he was just going to leave.

"I'm not being a brat you ...jerk!" Huffing, Obito turned his back to Kakashi, which was the wrong thing to do. It was the wrong thing to do to anybody, as you never know just who could attack you.

"Why am I the jerk, you ass" He was getting mad now.

"Oh?" The Uchiha could hear that the other boy was getting frustrated. Kakashi never lost his cool. "Because you are a know it all! All you do is follow the rules, everything is by the book. You know what, people dont like you for you, they like you because you're special, because your a genius! Nobody knows the real you, because you hide behind that stupid mask!"

Kakashi was taken back by Obito's outburst.

"Well, I dont like you! I think you are an arrogant ass! I dont care how many missions you have gone on, you're company sucks and thats why I'm not going with you. I'll wait until Yondaime gets back!"

That was it, that was the end of the line, the snapping point for Kakashi. If that ignorant little thing thought he could say all of that and not get away with it. "Thats insubordination you ass!" He growled before launching himself on top of Obito, knocking the kid face first into the hard dirt.

"You follow you're..." Kakashi flipped Obito over, who was not trying to sheild his face with his arms, but the chuunin pinned those to the boy's sides and struck him again. "sensei's rules..." another punch. "If you dont, then..." Obito was struggling now. "You're just trash"

"Trash!" Obito cried out. He had been called this all of his life, and this was the last time he was going to sit back and take it. "You're calling me trash!" With all his strength the Uchiha twisted his body, and using his legs kicked Kakashi so that they were now rolling on the ground.

Obito had manged to gain control and so when they stopped he was on top of Kakashi, pinning him down looking down into his team mate's eyes. His nose was bleeding, his cheek bruised and purple already, but Kakashi was going to get an even worse beating than what he had given to Obito. The Uchiha would make sure of it.

But, when he lifted his arm to punch the other, he froze. He saw Kakashi wince, as if he were waiting for the blow to the face, but Obito just couldn't do it. Instead, he decided on something else.

Just what was Kakashi hiding underneath that mask?

* * *

I have a couple of senerios in my mind as to what could happen, but what do you all think? 


	5. Chapter 5

From a distance it would look as though Obito was reaching out to choke Kakashi, who lay underneath him, and that's just what Rin and Yondaime believed that the Uchiha was about to do. Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to stick those two together, but Yondaime never expected it to come to this.

"Oi!" The Yellow Flash shouted, Rin was already running towards the two boys.

Obito looked up, his mouth hung open in shock, and in this split second Kakashi took the opportunity to roll Obito over and pin him down once again. He didn't hit him though, he only held him, relieved that the boy did not get the chance to pull his mask down. They remained like that for a couple of moments, staring down into each others eyes while Rin finally appeared before the both of them.

Kakashi gazed lazily at the kunoichi, Obito struggled now in fear that Rin would think he was weak.

"Obito" Rin hissed. "How dare you try to choke Kakashi-kun like that!" She couldn't seem to grasp just why Obito was acting in such a way, he was an idiot but she never in a million years would have thought he would attack Kakashi.

"that's enough guys..." Yondaime placed his hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

Giving Obito one last look, the genius son of Sakumo slid off of the boy's legs and began to walk away from the fight scene.Probably the best thing he could do right now.

The clumsy Uchiha however sat up in a daze, his face was bruised rather badly, it felt like he had gotten a lip injection, they were so swollen. Rubbing his cheek he watched as his team mate walked away, just like that, as if he wasn't to blame. Well he was to blame, he was the root of all of Obito's problems and he wasn't going to get away with it!

Pushing himself to his feet, Obito launched himself towards the other boy. He was running, but for some reason not really getting...anywhere. Grunting, he looked down, his feet were going but...

"Sensei!" He cried out.

Yondaime was holding him back, with one arm, while rubbing the back of his neck with the other.

"Let him be Obito-kun" Was all that sensei said. He then let Obito go, gestured to Rin and the both of them began to unpack their tents and sleeping bags.

That night Obito lay in his small pop tent. It really wasn't set up properly, the front half was up but the back was flapping in the wind as if one of the poles or pegs had come out. Though, he wasn't about to get up and fix it. The whole night he was ignored by Rin, and Yondaime only seemed to speak to him if he only absolutely had to. He didn't want to have to face them right now, and Kakashi had still not come back.

Sighing Obito rolled over to lay on his back. It would have been better if Rin and Sensei had just gotten mad at him, it would have been much easier to take. Instead they just gave him disappointed looks and went about their business. Disappointed was harder to take than anger. Kakashi had gotten angry and lashed out, and although Obito couldn't say he enjoyed the physical pain he now knew where he stood with the chuunin. They were rivals, end of story.

Rin however, was a different story. Sometimes she was sweet to him, other times she ignored him. Obito was never sure where he stood with her. Was she just being nice to him because she had to, or because she wanted to? Gyah, it was getting to be too much. Shouldn't he be focusing on their mission?

"I should have given her that flower..." He lamented.

"Given who a flower?" A feminine voice came from just outside of his tent, a moment later Rin poked her head inside grinning from ear to ear.

"R..Rin!" He rolled over, immediately scooting to the back of his tent, where it fell onto his head. Grunting he held it up, inviting Rin inside.

"I brought some medicine for your face..." Brushing brown hair from her eyes she crawled inside and knelt by the tent entrance.

He just sat there staring. She began to poke through her first aid kit until she found what she was looking for. Obito continued to stare. She gave him a weird look. Finally he blushed and looked away proclaiming that he was fine.

"You're so stubborn sometimes, come here..." She reached out, delicately touching his lips with her finger.

If his face could have turned any deeper shade of red, then it did. Obito sat there, his eyes growing wide watching her lean forward and touch him. It was a soft touch, so gentle. Yes, she was defiantly made to be a medic nin, she was so careful and precise. Could this touch possibly mean more, was she being this gentle with him because she felt bad and wanted to make up, and then make out? Was the girl of his dreams finally going to return his feelings?

"Arigaowh...areh! Wrin, my wip! Whits wumb!" His lips had gone numb. She must have put some medicine on his swollen lip, numbing it to cause the pain to go away and hopefully decrease the swelling.

"Well, yeah dummy that's what the ointment I just put on your lip does..." Annoyed she began seagoing another bag pulling out an ice pack. Expertly she wrapped it in a towel and handed it to Obito. "Put it on your cheek, it will bring the swelling down."

He did as he told, pouting quietly to himself while Rin began to zip the first aid kit up and put her things away.

"You should really take it easy on Kakashi-kun..." She began, her eyes still on her things.

"huh?" He watched her carefully wondering why she wanted him to be easy on that jerk. He was the one who started the fight afterall, and he was a dork, and didn't care about anyone except himself.

"He didn't really have it easy growing up, he didn't really have a childhood..." She raised her eyes to meet his. "that's why...thats Why we should really show him that we care. He only acts mean to us because he probably isn't used to friends."

"Hmph, what kind of a childhood did he have that was so awful?" Obito crossed his arms, if it was anything like his...being The Uchiha clan's embarrassment, being told he was no good, that he would never be a successful shinobi.

Rin lowered her head. "I heard that from the time he could walk his father began to train him, he really had no time for a childhood."

Obito remained silent.

"I don't know where his mother was in all this, but his father died and left Kakashi at a young age. He didn't really have a family like you and I have. It's sad, I wonder what he had to go though all by himself." Rin explained. The younger shinobi in the village knew that Hatake Sakumo had died, they just didn't know how. Most just assumed he was killed in action.

Family.Over All Obito did love his family, though sometimes he wondered if they really loved him. All this pressure to be the best ninja, and he failed every time. At least he had his grand father, grand pa always supported him. Maybe one day he will show his parents that he was a good son.

Part of Obito's problem was that he actually believed he was a failure. It didn't help that his younger brother and sister told him day in and day out that he sucked.

Obito could be gullible at times.

Although it wasn't a secret that if Obito's mother didn't stop his father, he probably would be forced to find his own apartment. It wasn't that he hated his son, it was more of his way as trying to get him to smarten up and take things more seriously. Most people outside of the clan thought it to be taking tough love to the extreme, but in his father's mind, if Obito was going to learn he would have to learn it the hard way as the boy wasn't listening to anything he had to say.

Maybe if father just went about teaching him in another way. It was always 'this is how it is', and 'that's how its going to be.' Or, 'these are the rules and you are going to follow them'.

Grand father didn't teach like that. There was always a new way to do things. If you kept an open mind, then you could learn anything, even if it takes longer than the average person.

Despite his not so great family life, Obito nodded with Rin and agreed to take it easy on Kakashi. If she wanted the dork to continue being an angsty brat then Obito would try his best not to upset him. It was all for Rin of course.

Soon after she left, and Obito was alone. He lay back playing with his flashlight watching her shadow slowly grow smaller and smaller and then it stopped, and met up with another shadow. For a moment or two those shadows were frozen, and then each went their separate ways disappearing from Obito's view.

* * *

Okay, so this one is a little shorter (er, at least I think it is) I can't decide what pairings to have, or if I will have any at all. I know in the end it will not totally follow Kakashi's Gaiden, especially if I pair Obito with someone, however, this is a fanfic and uh, yeah. lol.

Maybe I should add more drama? What do you think? Oh! and should I pair Obito up with anybody? Rin, Kakashi? Uh, not Yondaime, I'm not into pairing adults with the gennin, sawwy. I love Yondy too, but Yondy-chan can find someone his own age. Hehehe.


End file.
